The present invention relates to an air-cooled dynamo-electric machine, in particular an enclosed-ventilated dynamo-electric rotary machine.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
An air-cooled dynamo-electric rotary machine for example typically includes a stator which has axially layered plates to form a laminated core having slots which run essentially axially. The slots are arranged in the region of the air gap of the dynamo-electric rotary machine, and receive a winding system which forms end windings at an end face of the stator. In particular the end windings of air-cooled dynamo-electric machines, extending axially at the end faces of a stator, are arranged in the region of air flows and are therefore exposed to a particle stream which is included in this air stream. The end winding in particular is hereby exposed to a bombardment of air particles and dust particles which result in abrasion of the insulation of the end winding and can therefore impair the operation of the dynamo-electric machine.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to address this prior art problem and to enable an effective way to monitor an insulation of the winding system, in particular an insulation of the end winding of a dynamo-electric machine.